Vorhersehbar
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: Klar, im Gegensatz zu anderen Mädchen bist du ziemlich leicht durchschaubar." "Wie meinst du das?" Kiba/Ino


**© Sunrisepainter:** _Vorhersehbar_

* * *

Fandom: Naruto Shippuuden

Genre: Romance, One - Shot

Language: German

Author: Sunrisepainter

Raiting: K+

Characters:

Ino

Kiba

Pairing: Kiba/Ino

* * *

Vorhersehbar

Sie strich sich ihre Haare zurück, während der Schweiß über ihr gerötetes Gesicht lief. Schwer atmend strauchelte sie einige Schritte vorwärts bevor sie den gelangweilten Jungen am anderen Ende des Trainingsplatzes ins Visier nahm. Obwohl sie bloß trainierten, hatte sie das Bedürfnis ihm sein spöttisches Grinsen regelrecht aus dem Gesicht zu reißen.

„Worauf wartest du denn, Ino? Bis du schon zu erschöpft?"

„Ach, halt doch den Mund", brummte sie, „Ich werde-", doch weiter kam sie nicht. Ihre Beinen gaben nach und bevor sie auch nur einen Mucks von sich geben konnte, spürte sie den Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht, als sie damit den Boden berührte.

„Geht's dir gut, Ino?", drang Shikamarus Stimme in ihr Ohr. Er stellte sie zurück auf ihre Füße und blickte sie besorgt und auch etwas schuldig an.

„Sorry, dass ich dir mal wieder so zugesetzt habe."

„Ach, schon gut", flüsterte sie und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, „wie kann ich ohne einen harten Gegner jemals stärker werden?"

„Trotzdem. Du siehst nicht besonders gesund aus. Vielleicht solltest du dir mal eine kleine Auszeit nehmen. Wir können ja morgen wieder trainieren", schlug er vor.

„Mann, ich bin schon groß, Shika! Also brauchst du mich nicht wie ein Baby behandeln", meinte sie sauer und stieß seine Hände weg, als er sie stützen wollte.

„Aber Ino...", er hob eine Augenbraue, aber sie winkte nur kurz und ging dann davon. Ihre Teamkameraden blickten ihr hinterher. Manchmal verstanden sie ihre Art nicht. Ino war schon immer sehr ruppig gewesen, aber in ihrem tiefsten inneren, war sie ein lieber und mitfühlender Mensch. Sie hätte es nie zugegeben. Nicht mal sich selbst gegenüber.

Wenn sie sicher war, dass die Jungen sie nicht mehr sehen konnten, lehnte sich Ino gegen die kalte Mauer eines Hauses und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Vorsichtig berührte sie ihren Arm und keuchte vor Schmerz. Es war die Stelle, an der sie Shikamaru mit einem seiner Wurfmesser getroffen hatte. Es war nicht sein Vorhaben gewesen sie so sehr zu verletzen. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie bloß zur Seite springen und für einen Moment abgelenkt sein würde. Aber sie hatte sich so auf ihr Chakra konzentriert, dass sie es gar nicht hatte kommen sehen, also hat es sie gestreift. Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen und riss den Saum ihres alten Kleides ab, um es schließlich wie eine Binde um ihren Arm zu wickeln. Sie wollte nicht, dass irgendwer ihre Verletzung sah. Das hätte bedeutet, sie hätte zugeben müssen, dass sie ein zu schwacher Gegner für einen Jungen war, den sie schon viele Jahre kannte.

„Hey, Blondchen! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum, um die Person im Schattender Häuser anzusehen. Sie musste zweimal hin gucken bevor sie erkannte, dass es Kiba war.

„Ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen", konterte sie.

„Aber ich habe zuerst gefragt. Also?"

„Ich kann sein, wo ich sein will", schnaubte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme. Ihn schien ihre Haltung wirklich zu amüsieren.

„Mach mal halb lang, Barbie! Es war doch nur eine Frage. Ich war eben neugierig."

„Gut, ich wollte nur etwas runter kommen. Zufrieden? Jetzt kannst du gehen, und zwar sofort."

Anstatt ihrer Aufforderung nach zu kommen, lehnte er sich neben sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

„Tut's weh?"

„Nein", sagte sie bloß und drehte ihren Kopf in eine andere Richtung. Er brauchte nicht wissen, was passiert war.

„Mm, ich habe den seltsamen Verdacht, dass du nicht reden möchtest", er grinste dreist. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm jetzt eine gescheuert, aber sie beherrschte sich. Noch.

„Nein, möchte ich nicht. Und wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigst, Inuzuka, ich wollte heute nochmal nach Hause gehen."

„Ohne mich?", fragte er anzüglich und beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter. Hart stieß sie ihn von sich und ging davon.

„Hey, das war nur ein Scherz", lachte er und kam ihr hinterher. Ino antwortete nicht, sondern ging einfach weiter, Sie wollte nicht noch eine Minute länger mit dem Knallkopf verbringen. Er war ihr schon immer zu aufdringlich gewesen.

Als er merkte, dass ihn versuchte zu ignorieren, packte er sie an Arm und drehte sie zu sich herum. Ino schrie vor Schmerz auf und er ließ sie überrascht los. Er hatte ausgerechnet den verletzten Arm erwischt und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr vor Schmerz die Tränen in den Augen standen.

„D-das wollte ich nicht", stammelte er und blickte sie entschuldigend an, „es tut mir Leid. Ich habe ver-"

„Meinetwegen kannst du dich tausend mal bei mir entschuldigen. Du bist und bleibst ein Grobian!", knurrte sie und wischte sie die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Sagt Miss kalt – unbarmherzig – und – total – ruppig", spottete er. Kein Anzeichen von Schuld war mehr in seinen Augen.

„Ich warne dich, Hundejunge! Solltest du es noch einmal wagen mich an zufassen oder zu beleidigen, dann wirst du nie wieder einen Grund zum Grinsen haben. Das schwöre ich", zischte sie und klang dabei wirklich bedrohlich. Für einen Moment schien es als wolle er etwas genauso bissiges erwidern, doch stattdessen fuhr er sich nur ein paar Mal durchs Haar und sah so aus, als wolle er noch etwas anderes sagen.

„Mach's gut", mehr war es nicht, dann drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und ging einfach. Ino war total perplex. Natürlich war es das, was sie die ganze Zeit von ihm hören wollte, doch plötzlich war sie es, die ihm hinterher setzte.

„Einen Moment! Was soll dass denn jetzt?"

Sie fühlte sich verletzt in ihrem Stolz. Bisher hatte sie noch niemand einfach so stehen gelassen.

„Ich mache das, wonach es aussieht", antwortete er kalt, „Ich geh weg. Das wolltest du doch, oder?"

„Klar, aber...", sie suchte nach einem Grund, dass er blieb, aber sie konnte keinen finden.

„Okay", seufzte sie und murmelte: „Es tut mir leid."

„Wie bitte? Ich konnte dich nicht hören." Sie konnte sein breites Grinsen schon fast hören.

„Es tut mir leid, okay!", sagte sie etwas lauter und mit Nachdruck.

„Vielleicht hab ich ja etwas in meinem Ohr oder du sprichst einfach zu leise...", er sich seine Ohren. Sie rollte mit den Augen und jammerte:

„Ki-hi-ba."

„Also gut, ich vergebe dir, kann ja sein, dass du einfach nur schlechte Laune hast", er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Gomen", sie verdrehte erneut die Augen.

„Also...", begann er und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, „was hat dich so verärgert?"

Sie zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Kiba folgte ihr. Zusammen gingen sie nebeneinander durch Konohgakure.

„Du brauchst mir nicht vormachen, Ino-chan. Mittlerweile kenne ich dich ganz gut", er schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Ach glaubst du", meinte sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Klar", Kiba grinste selbstsicher und sah sie von der Seite an, „im Gegensatz zu anderen Mädchen bist du ziemlich leicht durchschaubar."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie mit drohendem Unterton. Doch er ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken, stattdessen grinste er nur süffisant.

„So wie ich es gesagt habe. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel Hinata. Ich kenne sie schon eine Ewigkeit und sie ist wie eine kleine Schwester für mich. Für viele scheint sie nur ein unscheinbares Mädchen zu sein. Die schwache Erbin einer mächtigen Familie und unsterblich verliebt in den blonden Baka."

„Was hat das mit mir zu tun? Das weiß doch jeder", meinte Ino ungeduldig.

„Eben", erklärte Kiba, „doch ich kennen noch eine andere Hinata. Eine, die kämpfen kann. Die nie aufgibt und sogar andere töten würde, nur um ihre Freunde zu beschützen. Das heißt, sie hat also zwei Seiten. Man kann nie genau sagen, was sie machen wird. Sie ist unberechenbar. Genauso wie Sakura." Er grinste, während Ino bloß schnaubte, als er den Namen ihrer Konkurrentin erwähnte. Klar, seit Sasuke Konoha verlassen hatte, stritten sie sich viel weniger und waren fast so etwas wie Freundinnen geworden. Aber das Kiba sie beide verglich gefiel ihr aus einem irgendeinem Grund überhaupt nicht.

„Doch du...", er sah mitleidig zu ihr hinab, „du bist einfach nur vorhersehbar." Ino spürte wie ihr Blut zu brodeln zu begann. Hatte er ihr etwa gerade unterstellt das sie langweilig war? Sie stand kurz davor ihm eine zu knallen, doch er hatte immer noch nicht genug.

„Ich meine du läufst durch die Welt und machst jeden Kerl an, der dir über den Weg läuft. Egal ob er eine Freundin hat oder nicht. Und dann benimmst du dich immer wie eine Diva. Du achtest nur auf Äußerlichkeiten und wenn dir jemand widerspricht, dann knallst du ihm gleich eine."

Er versuchte beiläufig zu wirken, doch sie bemerkte das spöttische Glitzern in seine Augen und das brachte sie noch mehr zur Weißglut.  
Es verletzte sie tief, was er über sie sagte. Nicht, dass sie ihm das zeigen wollte und sie war selbst überrascht darüber, dass sie seine Meinung über sie überhaupt interessierte. Doch anstatt vor ihm in Tränen auszubrechen (so wie es sich anfühlte), hob sie ihren Arm und wollte ihn mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht schlagen. Doch der Versuch scheiterte daran, dass es ihr verletzter Arm war. Sie verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht und ließ ihren Arm leblos neben sich baumeln. Kiba hatte ihre Reaktion mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue beobachtet, doch jetzt konnte er nichts anderes als mitleidig auf ihre Verletzung zu starren.

„Du solltest lieber ins Krankenhaus gehen."

„Nein, das geht schon", meinte sie zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. Eine Zeit lang erwiderte er nichts und sie versuchte durch schnelleres Laufen ihren Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Dann warf er ihr einen Seitenblick zu, den sie nicht so ganz einordnen konnte. Doch er war weder höhnisch noch amüsiert. Eher nachdenklich.

Sie erreichten das Viertel, indem sich der Blumenladen der Yamankas befand.

„Wo ist eigentlich deine zweite Hälfte?", fragte sie schließlich, um das angespannte Schweigen zu durchbrechen.

„Akamaru?", Kiba hob eine Augenbraue, „der hat heute seinen freien Tag. Er wollte einfach mal nur faulenzen."

„Achso", meinte sie bloß.

„Hast du auch mal überlegt dir einen Hund zu zulegen?", fragte er, um ein Gespräch am Laufen zu halten. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern:

„Das würden meine Eltern nie erlauben. Meine Mutter hasst jede Art von Tiere." Sie seufzte. Ihre Mutter war sowieso so eine Sache für sich. Sie war schon immer eitel und pingelig gewesen. Schon als Kind hatte es Ino nicht leicht mit ihr gehabt. Vielleicht dachten deshalb die anderen immer sie sei oberflächlich, weil sie schon früh lernen musste auf ihr Äußeres zu achten.

„Ino – chan?", sie zuckte zusammen, als sie Kiba ihren Namen sagen hörte und sah ihn fragend an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war auf einmal völlig anders. Besorgt.

„Alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst auf einmal geknickt?"

„Ach nichts", winkte sie ab, „manchmal komme ich mit meiner Mutter nicht so gut klar."

„Hn", machte er nur, was ganz untypisch für ihn war. Irgendwie erinnerte sie das an Sasuke. Und wieder seufzte ihr. Was hatte der Hundejunge nur an sich, dass sie immer wieder an die Menschen dachte, die sie liebte, sie aber immer nur unglücklich machten?

„Kiba – kun", sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Was ist denn? Willst du mir doch noch mal eine knallen?", grinsend drehte er sich zu ihr um.

Sie sah ihn verletzt an und er merkte, dass er etwas falsches gesagt hatte. Noch nie hatte Ino ihn so angeguckt und das verwirrte ihn noch mehr. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass er immer noch bei ihr war. Ihren Launen ausgesetzt zu sein überstand nicht jeder. Er fragte sich, wie Shikamaru und Choji das wohl aushielten.

„Gomen, Ino – san. Es war nicht so gemeint", sagte er schnell und setzte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln hinterher. Das schien sie zu besänftigen und sie blickte schüchtern auf den Boden. Zwei Wörter, die nicht zusammen passten: Ino und schüchtern.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich so oberflächlich und aufdringlich bin?", sie sprach so leise, dass Kiba automatisch einen Schritt näher an sie heran trat. Damit brachte sie ihn völlig aus der Fassung. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sie das Thema noch einmal anschneiden würde. Deshalb wusste er erst auch gar nicht, was er ihr antworten sollte. Dann sah sie wie sie mühsam versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen und nervös ihren Arm umklammerte.

Und auf einmal tat sie ihm Leid. Ihm tat alles Leid, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Hatte er vielleicht doch unrecht gehabt? Immerhin hatte sie doch gerade bewiesen, dass sie nicht vorhersehbar war.

„Weißt du...", meinte er und räusperte sich vernehmlich. Ungeduldig tippelte er auf seinen Füßen hin und her und fuhr sie einige Male durch die Haare. Was sollte er jetzt zu ihr sagen?

Er hatte schon Probleme damit mit Hinata, die er schon Jahre kannte, über ernste Themen zu reden. Das war bis jetzt immer Shinos Aufgabe gewesen. Etwas Nasses fiel auf den heißen Stein. Fast hättet er gestöhnt. Jetzt weinte sie auch noch! Er fühlte sich nicht nur hilflos, sondern auch schuldig. Hatte er jetzt tatsächlich ein starkes Mädchen zum weinen gebracht? Inos Kopf schoss in die Höhe und mit nassen Wimpern blickte ihn an. Sie schien sich zu schämen, dass sie weinte, aber sie konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr alle denkt, dass ich nur die hohle und gut aussehende Blondine bin. Gut, vielleicht bin ich oberflächlich und nicht gerade die hellste bin, aber das heißt nicht, dass alle auf meinen Gefühlen herum trampeln können!"

Damit stampfte sie wütend mit den Fuß auf. Kiba konnte nichts andere, als sie einfach nur anstarren. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr das schon länger auf der Seele gelegen hatte und er gerade ihren empfindlichen Punkt getroffen hatte.

„Ab Ino...", murmelte er, „...ich hab doch nie behauptet, dass du dumm wärst nur, ..."

„Aber du hast es gedacht", meinte sie und funkelte ihn wütend an, „das ist noch viel schlimmer!"

Sie schniefte und kam sich auf einmal so albern vor. Wieso hatten ausgerechnet jetzt ihre Gefühle die überhand gewonnen? Gerade, wo sie sowieso schon so schwach war? Gerade jetzt? Und dann noch vor _ihm_. Vor Scham vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und drehte sich von ihm weg. Sie wollte nur noch, dass er verschwand. Dass er sie in Ruheheulen ließ. Doch er schien ihr diesen Gefallen nicht tun zu wollen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Plötzlich spürte sie wie sich zwei Arme um sie schlangen und er sie an sich drückte. Sie erstarrte vor Schock und vergaß sogar für einen Moment zu atmen. Er entfachte damit in ihrem inneren einen erbitterten Kampf. Ein Teil von ihr wollte ihn unbedingt so schnell wie möglich los werden. Ihn von sich weg drücken und so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Doch ein anderer Teil, und was ihr wirklich Angst machte, wollte nicht, dass er sie los ließ. Sie spürte den Trost in dieser einfachen Umarmung und wie sie ganz von selbst ruhiger wurde. Und auf einmal fühlte sie sich nur noch schlaff. Sie hätte auf der Stelle einschlafen können, so eine geborgene Wärme ging von ihm aus.

Er spürte wie ihre Muskeln sich entspannten und als er sich sicher war, dass sie sich nicht wehrte, zog er sie noch näher an sich heran. Er inhalierte den fruchtigen Geruch ihrer Haare, den er natürlich durch seine ausgeprägte Nase viel stärker wahr nahm als jeder andere. Normalerweise trug sie immer Parfüm, was er nicht leiden konnte. Mädchen, die sich parfümierten, hatten immer diesen unechten und aufdringlichen Duft, der ihn immer die Nase rümpfen ließ. Doch heute war ihrer fiel natürlicher.

„Ich hatte nie vor dich zu verletzten", murmelte er leise. Und er froh, dass sie im Moment niemand sehen konnte. Es wirkte schon etwas seltsam wie sie da standen. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern atmete unregelmäßig und schnell ein und aus. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, um mit seinem Mund noch näher an ihrem Ohr zu sein.

„Du bist nicht dumm und das wissen wir. Und auch nicht schwach. Du bist vielleicht sogar noch stärker als Sakura. Dein Team kann wirklich stolz sein jemanden wie dich zu haben, weil du niemals aufgibst und immer für jeden da bist. Du bist nicht so wie Hinata und Sakura und weißt du was?", er grinste, „ich bin ganz froh darüber."

Ino schloss die Augen. Er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, was er gerade bei ihr bewirkte. Sein warmer Atem an ihrem Ohr ließ sie zittern. Seine Worte berührten sie auf eine übernatürliche Weise, weil noch jemand so etwas liebes zu ihr gesagt hatte. Ihr Herz klopft unnatürlich laut und sie war sich sicher, dass diese Gefühl, was sie auf einmal verspürte, noch nie vorher hatte. Es war so neu und trotzdem so vertraut.

Sie wollte nicht, dass dieser Moment endete. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie wieder los ließ und alles so war wie vorher. Sie wollte für immer verloren gehen in diesem einen Moment. Sie war schon fast etwas enttäuscht, als er sie schließlich los ließ. Jetzt, da ihre Stützte verschwunden war, spürte sie wie ihre Knie nachgaben. Ähnlich wie nach ihrem Kampf gegen Shikamaru. Doch diesmal landete sie nicht auf den Boden, sondern wurde vorher sicher abgefangen.

„Ich glaube, ich bringe dich vielleicht doch lieber ins Krankenhaus. Du glühst ja", hörte sie Kibas Stimme von weit entfernt und spürte dann seine Hand an ihrer Stirn.

„Nein, brauchst du nicht....mir geht's gut...", krächzte sie. Doch er ignorierte sie und hob sie hoch.

„Nein...", versuchte sie es noch einmal, doch ihr fehlte einfach die Kraft_ u_m weiter zu widersprechen, und er lief einfach los.

Durch ihre Augenlider konnte sie sein angespanntes Gesicht sehen. Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, doch dann sackte ihr Kopf zur Seite.

„Morgen dürftest du wieder topfit sein", meinte Sakura mit einem kleinen Lächeln und verschloss das Fläschen mit der Salbe. Ino nickte und zog sich die Decke wieder bis zum Kinn. Nachdem sie etwas geschlafen hatte, ging es ihr wieder etwas besser. Und der Schmerz an ihrem Arm hatte auch nach gelassen.

„Du solltest dich nicht immer so überanstrengen, Ino – chan. Ich weiß, dass du ehrgeizig bist, aber geh das Training einfach mal etwas lockerer an, ja?"

Sakura zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

Als sie wieder alleine war, seufzte Ino und blickte zum einzigen Fenster. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen tanzten bereits durch Konoha und über den goldenen Abendhimmel. Ihre Teamkameraden waren auch schon da gewesen, um zu sehen wie es ihr ging. Shikamaru hatte ziemlich zerknirscht ausgesehen und sie tausendmal bei ihr entschuldigt, weil er ihr so sehr zu sehr zugesetzt hatte. Und Choji hatte ihr eine große Schachtel Pralinen mit gebracht. Ino war gerührt über die Fürsorge der beiden, aber sie fand, dass ihre Verletzung nur eine Lapalie war. Sie konnte sich auch nicht erklären, warum sie auf einmal kollabiert war.

Sakura hatte allerdings Recht gehabt mit ihrer Warnung und Ino nahm sich vor diesmal auf ihre Freundin zu hören. Ein leises Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Kiba steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer. Inos Miene hellte auf. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich nochmal blicken lassen würde, nachdem er sie hierher gebracht hatte.

„Hey Kiba – kun", sie lächelte ihn an.

„Hallo Ino – chan", er grinste breit und trat an ihr Bett. Für einen Moment herrscht Schweigen im Raum. Das einzige, was zu hören war, war das Zwitschern der Spatzen auf dem Dach.

„Ich wollte...", sagten beide gleichzeitig. Sie blickten sich an und fingen an zu lachen.

„Sag du zuerst", meinte sie.

„Nein", er schüttelte den Kopf, „Ladys first."

Bevor es noch in einen Streit ausartete, nickte Ino. Es war seltsam wie sich plötzlich alles zwischen ihnen verändert hatte. Ihr kam es vor, als würde alles fiel leichter sein und die Zeit viel schneller vergehen. Sie begann wirklich daran zu Zweifeln, dass Kiba eine Nervensäge war.

„Ich wollte mich nur nochmal dafür bedanken, dass du mich hierher gebracht hast. Auch gegen meinen Willen."

Sie grinste und verdrehte die Augen. Kiba lachte leise.

„Geht's dir denn wenigstens besser?", fragte er dann.

„Ja, Sakura kümmert sich liebevoll um mich", erklärte sie.

„Ja, ja, die gute", seufzte er theatralisch und ließ sich auf ihrem Bettende nieder. Einen Moment sagten sie wieder keiner ein Wort. Doch sie platzte fast vor Neugier:

„Also, was wolltest _du_ mir sagen?"

„Hn, eigentlich wollte ich mich nochmal entschuldigen. Na ja, eben für mein großes Mundwerk", er grinste wieder.

„Da haben wir ja was gemeinsam", lachte sie und es war ein befreites Lachen, „und das Voraussehbare!"

„Ach wirklich?", er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und rückte interessiert ein Stück näher an sie heran, „das musst du mir jetzt aber mal genauer erklären."

„Na ja", sie grinste verschmitzt, „du reißt immer nur blöde Witze und der einzige der darüber lacht bist du selber. Außerdem wirst du immer schnell wütend. Du bist nervig, aufbrausend, vorlaut, arrogant, unverschämt, unge-"

Doch weiter kam sie in ihrer Aufzählung nicht. Blitzschnell hatte er auch den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen überwunden und seine Lippen auf ihre gelegt.

Ino war so geschockt, dass nicht mal atmen konnte. Stocksteif saß sie da und wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. Schließlich entspannte sie sich etwas und gab sich dem Kuss völlig hin. Kibas Hand legte sich auf ihre Wange und sie schloss die Augen. Schwer atmend lösten sie sich von einander. Ino machte den Mund auf und schloss in gleich wieder, dann lief sie knallrot an. Kiba grinste sie jedoch nur an, als wäre gerade nichts ungewöhnliches passiert:

„Na? War das immer noch vorhersehbar?"

Der Blick der Blonden verfinsterte sich. Dann nahm sie den nächstbesten Gegenstand (eine Zeitung, die auf dem Nachttisch lag) und schlug ihm mit aller Gewalt auf den Kopf.

„Du Idiot" fauchte sie wütend und ihre Augen glühten.

„Was soll das?", lachte er. Anscheinend schien ihn das nicht im Geringsten zu stören.

„Du...verdammter...mieser...Idiot...", bei dem ihrer geschrienen Worte, schlugt sie ihm die Zeitung mit voller Wucht auf den Kopf. Schützend streckte Kiba seine Hände aus. Aber als sie immer noch keine Anstalten machte aufzuhören, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihre Arme zu packen, ihren Oberkörper nach hinten zu beugen, sodass er schon fast auf ihr lag, und wieder seine Lippen auf ihre zu drücken.

Diesmal allerdings mit viel mehr Druck. Er spürte wie sie immer noch vor Wut zitterte, doch die konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Das begriff auch sie bald und er grinste, als er sie knurren hörte. Schließlich gab sie auf und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und sie intensivierte den Kuss. Als sie stoppten, bewegte er sich nicht einen Zentimeter von ihnen weg, sondern wischte ihr eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte sie sanft an. Ino konnte einfach nur zurück schauen.

„Ich...", stammelte sie verwirrt und wusste nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte.

„Pst", machte er und küsste sie auf die Nase, „zerstör nicht den Moment."

Sie nickte langsam und lächelte dann schüchtern zurück. Sie lagen immer noch so da, als die Sonne schon längst hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war.

Schweigend.

Doch dann erhob sich Kiba und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf:

„Ich glaube ich muss gehen."

„Bitte nicht", flüsterte sie und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.

„Und was soll ich Akamaru sagen, wenn ich nicht nach Hause kommen", lachte er.

Sie grinste:

„Das du beschlossen hast heute einmal unberechenbar zu sein."

„Dir kann man einfach nicht widerstehen", seufzte er, während sie leise kicherte. Dann legte er sich neben sie aufs Bett und schlang seine Arme um sie. Dankbar rückte sie näher an ihn heran und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem T-Shirt.

Eine Stunde später fand eine völlig überraschte Sakura die beiden schlafend und dicht aneinander gedrängt. Sie schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Die beiden hatten sich wirklich verdient. Die beiden treu sorgenden Nervensegen. Sie beschloss sofort Hinata und Tenten von dem neuem „Traumpaar" berichten. Sie wusste doch immer, dass Ino einen weichen Kern hatte und auch Kiba konnte sie mit seinem großen Mundwerk und dem coolen Gehabe nicht täuschen. Beide waren eben auch nur Menschen.

* * *

**-OWARI-**


End file.
